Jamie s Surprise
by Critias48
Summary: Sequel to a Pharaoh is my hero. Is Jamie s birthday and Tommy, Kara and Danny have prepared a surprise that she wont forget


It has been two months and a half since Yugi rescued Jamie and her baby. She now lived in a small town near

Haddonfield, with Kara, Tommy and Danny, they fled from there since the last Halloween so they could forget all

what happened, and begin a new life.

It was a cold, snowy morning. In a room, some baby cries could be heard, Jamie woke up from her bed "Don't cry

Stevie", she said at the same time she picked up her son from his crib, kissed him in the forehead and breastfed him.

She then placed Steven in his crib and took a shower.

After getting dressed she went downstairs with her baby in arms. Going downstairs she found Kara and Danny,

"Happy birthday Jamie", said both Kara and Danny, "Thank you both", answered Jamie, "Tonight we will have a very

nice surprise for you because of your birthday", said Kara, Jamie only smiled and continued going downstairs. "Happy

birthday Jamie, tonight will change your life because of the surprise we will give you as a birthday present", said

Tommy, "Kara already told me about the surprise, I cannot wait until tonight", the girl answered smiling. Then she

sat down and began eating the toasted bread that was in the dish and drinking some milk, at the same time she

was feeding her son. "Danny, have a nice day" said Kara, "Thanks mom, the same for you", said Danny as he got

into the school bus.

Some hours later Kara asked Jamie "Please, can you pick up Danny from school?", "Yes I can, and I will take Steven

and him to a picnic", said Jamie, going to the kitchen for making some sandwiches, while her son was playing with

his toys in a rug. An hour later she packed the sandwiches on a basket, put on a coat on her and another coat for

Steven, and then she placed her sleeping baby on a stroll, and went out of the house, going for Danny to the school.

"Hi Jamie, hi Steven", said Danny, "Hi Danny", replied Jamie pushing the stroll, walking with Danny to her side. They

finally arrived to the park, Jamie set a tablecloth on a frozen lake, and handed a sandwich to Danny, and ate the

another sandwich at the same time she was feeding her baby and holding him in her arms, while she was doing all

this she was thinking many things such as "Who might be the person Yugi told me about?", or "What might be the

surprise Tommy and Kara are preparing me?". She also was holding some snow in her hands and handing it to

Steven "Look Stevie, the snow", who only accepted it and watched it with curiosity, investigating what could it be.

Then Jamie had the idea of throwing a snowball to Danny, who only laughed and threw another snowball to Jamie,

starting in the middle of laughs a snowball war. They spent the time in this, changing Steven´s diapers, and making

a snowman.

Finally it was time to go home, Jamie placed her son in the stroll, and they went home. When entering the house

Danny went to his mother, and Jamie went upstairs, for giving Steven his bath.

She finished putting Steven his pajama, and covering him with a blanket, and went downstairs. When she arrived

downstairs, she couldn't believe what she saw. There were standing Richard, Darlene, and Rachel Carruthers, she

cried and ran to hug her foster family. Jamie had no words, was very happy, she was seeing her family again, and

when she saw Rachel she remembered what Yugi had told her, "Now I know who was the person he told me about,

thank you Yugi", thought Jamie. While they were sitting at the table Rachel asked "Jamie, I would like to ask you

something", "What is it Rachel?", "Who is the little wonder you are holding in your arms?", "You are talking about the

baby?" asked Jamie, "Yes who is he?", "Steven, my son" replied Jamie. After Jamie said those words, there was a

silence environment, the Carruthers family just stared at the mother and son, until Rachel asked "May I carry him?",

"Yes, you can?" answered Jamie, handing the baby to her foster sister, "Jamie", said Richard, "We are very proud of

you", "Why?", asked the girl, "You are an excellent mother, you always take care of your son, no matter what, and

you resisted those six years in captivity", "Those years were hard, but finally I got a reward for that, and now is the

person I love the most", she was referring to Steven, who was sleeping in his aunt´s arms while she was stroking

his face, and handed him to his mother, who only accepted him and kissed him on the forehead.

After the cake, Rachel handed Jamie her present, and Jamie didn't talk when she saw it, she only cried and hugged

her family, it was a photo of the Carruthers family with Jamie and Sundae, the dog, previous to the events of

Halloween 1988. "Thank you all, it was my best birthday ever", she said with a smile, when her family left. That

night, when she was in her bed, she thought with a smile "Tommy was right, the surprise would change my life, and

thank you Yugi, without you this couldn't have been possible ".


End file.
